


Galaxy Brain

by Shehannigan



Category: No Fandom, own work - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry, personal, poem, warm up writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shehannigan/pseuds/Shehannigan
Summary: Space is a wondrous, safe space to be
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Galaxy Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey kids,  
> This is just a polite stream of consciousness in the form of an attempted poem. You don't have to pay any mind to it but if you ever wanna talk then I'm here.
> 
> My Tumblr URL is also Shehannigan if you wanna come say hi :)

My brain is like our solar system,  
With the planets set apart  
It's got earth Mars and Neptune,  
And nebula and stars

My brain is like our solar system  
And they all tell me to stick to earth  
They tell me to learn all its nooks and niches,  
Before leaving it's safe hearth,  
I think they just don't understand   
That in here I'm not scared of earth's hand

They ask me if I have a problem hearing, because their voices travel through gas clouds,   
Swirling sinking into black holes and the vibrations have to be repeated,  
Then suddenly the earth's core temperature rises,  
Another big bang?

There's a galaxy inside my brain,  
And the vacuum feels like a pillow,  
Comfort guaranteed yet danger with the too minimal air,  
You just don't get it,  
I just cant leave that space


End file.
